


So Far Out to Sea

by simplesetgo



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Blasphemy, Church Sex, F/F, G!P, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4294065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesetgo/pseuds/simplesetgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Wednesday night, which means Youth Group at Lima Baptist Church for the Fabray twins. cheerio!Quinn, punk!Charlie, both g!p</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Far Out to Sea

**Author's Note:**

> there's a short intro where they're underage, but worry not, nothing sexual or any of that business in the tags happens until they're older.

"Quinn...I messed up."

"You what?" Quinn says absentmindedly. She's sprawled across her bed, and she doesn't look up from her phone until a beat of silence goes by. When she sees Charlie standing in the doorframe, she looks small and vulnerable, the hood of her black Metallica hoodie drawn tight around her face. It's a far cry from her sister's normal posture and poise, and she immediately sits up. "Charlie? What's wrong?"

"Dad's going to kill me," Charlie chokes out. She loosens the drawstrings of her hood, then pulls it off her head. Quinn's eyes widen.

"Holy crap. What did you…"

Gone is the long blonde hair that has always perfectly matched her own, down to the soft scent of the shampoo they shared. Charlie's hair is mostly bright pink, a few streaks of blonde left, and it's cut short, above her shoulders, choppy and stylishly messed.

Quinn spends a solid two seconds in shock—the second one because Charlie is her identical twin, and it's surreal to see her own face surrounded by anything other than flowing blonde locks.

"Forget Dad," Quinn says, raising her brow. " _Mom_ is going to kill you. Actually, they'll kill you together, probably. First thing they'll agree on in years."

Charlie doesn't say anything, but panic flashes across her face. Quinn instantly feels awful. "Sorry," she says. "Look, there will be no murdering, and we're fifteen so they can't kick you out, no matter how much Dad talks about it. You will be _super_ grounded though."

Charlie gulps and nods, visibly relaxing a little.

Quinn pats the bed beside her. "Come here." Her small smile grows as Charlie trots to her bed and flops down. "I like it," Quinn says quietly. "It fits you."

Charlie glances to her, unsure. "Yeah?"

"I think you know it fits you or wouldn't have gotten the haircut in the first place," Quinn says.

Charlie shrugs. "Yeah. You like it though?" She runs her hand through it self-consciously.

Quinn touches it, tracing the same path as Charlie's hand, trying to get past how _different_ she looks. "It'll take some getting used to," she says. "But yeah, I like it."

"I think I'm gonna lock myself in my room and never come out," Charlie mumbles. "Will you bring me dinner for the next hundred years?"

"Mom will be home any minute," Quinn says. "You should just get it over with, let her see it first. She might be able to prepare Dad a little, maybe, so he doesn't have a heart attack and literally die."

Charlie shakes her head vehemently. "Nooo. They can't see it, ever. God, what the hell was I thinking."

"Something to do with _self-expression_ , probably."

Charlie leans into Quinn, buries her head into her neck, and she never does that unless she's about to start crying. Quinn winces and pulls her into a tight hug, cursing herself for her addiction to sarcasm. "Shhhh," she whispers, "everything is going to be fine." She kisses Charlie's forehead, then her cheek. "I promise. I'll be standing right beside you when he sees it, okay? I promise."

Charlie breathes deep, her body shaking slightly, then exhales. "'Kay," she mumbles into Quinn's neck, a sniffle betraying just how close she came to completely breaking down.

Quinn kisses her cheek again, then tips her chin up, her lips ghosting across Charlie's in a soft, barely-there kiss. It's not the first time; definitely won't be the last. Her sister pauses and licks her lips. She meets Quinn's gaze, a small smile flashing across her features before she kisses Quinn back, hard and hungry.

"Let's make out until Mom gets home?" Quinn suggests, her thumb stroking Charlie's jaw.

Charlie grins and pulls Quinn down with her as she lays on her side, looping her arm around her sister's waist to hold her close. Soft kisses calm her, and Charlie sighs when Quinn runs her fingers through her hair.

"Little lion," Quinn giggles against Charlie's lips. "That fits you even better now that you have a mane."

Charlie blushes hot and fast at Quinn's childhood nickname for her. "Shut up," she mumbles, in between kisses. "Be quiet or we won't hear Mom get here."

" _You_ be quiet," Quinn says, and kisses her until she is.

 

****

 

"Quinn! Charlotte! Are you ready? We need to go!"

"Coming," Quinn yells to their mother downstairs. She hops on one foot as she slips on her shoes.

Charlie is obsessing over her hair in Quinn's mirror, carefully shifting and layering her pink locks. It was honestly hilarious how much effort she put into looking like she didn't care about anything. Quinn gave up calling her out on it.

Her rebel phase officially started when she first showed up at Quinn's bedroom door with bright pink hair, years ago now, and Quinn couldn't imagine her any other way. It was just who she was.

"This is fucking ridiculous," Charlie grouses. "We're basically adults and Judy still drives us to church like we're kids. Honestly, what the fuck?"

"Not for much longer," Quinn says. "College is just around the corner. Well, for me anyway. Unless that noise-making band you're in makes it big, you're pretty much here for the long haul, miss fuck-the-system."

"'Higher education' is a complete ripoff," Charlie says, airquotes included. "We've been over this."

"Whatever," Quinn says. "Come on, we've got to go pretend to be pious."

It's Wednesday night, which means Youth Group at Lima Baptist Church for the Fabray twins. The ride in Judy's minivan is resentfully silent. Quinn imagines an actual raincloud hovering over Charlie's head and smirks to herself.

A messy pile of knitting supplies in the front seat mean Quinn is beside her sister in the back. "Quinn? How is cheerleading going?" Judy asks, meeting her eyes in the rearview mirror.

"Pretty good," Quinn says. "We're pretty much a shoe-in for the competition this year. Not that Coach Sue is going any easier on us for it. It'll be good to finish off with another win."

Judy smiles. "I'm sure she just wants you to do your best. Charlotte, how is your...music going?"

"Fine," Charlie grunts, and the minivan falls back into silence.

Until Charlie pulls out her phone, and a few seconds later, Quinn's phone chimes. She checks her messages and is greeted with a close up of her sister's hard dick jutting from her fist, a bead of precum poised at the tip. Three dots later, a message slides in below.

_You like that, mommy's girl?_

Quinn shifts in her seat, feeling Charlie's eyes burn into her. She types out a quick reply and silences her phone.

_When was this? Where was I?_

_Last night. You had that test this morning so I took care of myself._

_Aw, poor baby. What were you thinking about?_

_Your ass. That cute face you make when you're riding my dick and you can't stop moaning._

Quinn shoves the phone back into her purse, catching Charlie's subtle smirk out of the corner of her eye. There was nothing more frustrating than a hard-on she couldn't do anything with, and this was headed there way too quickly.

Judy drops them off at the back of the church with a promise to be back at eight sharp. With the ease of practice, Quinn and Charlie melt into the throng of teenagers, splitting up and put in face time with rest of their youth group to make sure they're seen and noticed. Quinn seeks out the youth pastor for a quick greeting just in case their presence becomes a point of conversation. She's seen him talking with her parents before. When the service starts they hang out at the back, where it's darker, endure a couple songs, and then they're off, slipping away unnoticed.

The church's halls are silent and abandoned as the twins make their way to the main sanctuary, steps quick, driven by hunger. Lima Baptist, being one of the modern churches that attracted wealthy families, has a fancy sanctuary with lights and speakers and projectors, and all that equipment needs a sound booth. The booth is their best bet for illicit activities, they've found—it has a bird's eye view of the cavernous room, it's impossible to be surprised by anyone, and most importantly, it's soundproof.

Once they make it to the sound booth, Quinn barely gets the door shut before Charlie is on her, kissing her neck and palming her crotch. Quinn cups Charlie's neck and pulls her into a deep kiss, her breath catching when Charlie squeezes the bulge of her hardening cock over her dress.

Over Charlie's shoulder, through the glass and across the yawning expanse of the empty sanctuary, Quinn sees the pulpit standing alone on the wide stage, where three days ago Pastor Lewis was pacing before the hundreds of his congregation. Quinn sat next to her father, hands folded in her lap, as he thundered on and on about the importance of resisting the pleasures of the flesh, resisting temptation, and oh God, what if Russell found out? What if he already knew?

"Quinn!" Charlie snaps her fingers in front of her eyes. "Quinn, hey. Where'd you go?"

She blinks. "Sorry," she says, and grins. "Where were we? Remind me."

Charlie rolls her eyes and kisses her, hungry and rough, and Quinn's pulse jumps at the way she licks into her mouth. Charlie is massaging her dick, fingers clutching at her shaft through her dress, and God, Quinn is so fucking _hard._ She loses her white sundress over her head, and Charlie's denim skirt drops to the floor. Quinn's cock juts from the waistband of her panties, pulsing and hot. She seizes Charlie's hips and pulls her tight against her, pressing her dick against the bulge in Charlie's boxers.

"Fuck," Charlie groans, humping slightly against Quinn's body.

"Don't cum in your boxers," Quinn teases. She slides her hand between them, down into Charlie's underwear. She wraps her fingers around her sister's cock and strokes her, grinning as Charlie fucks into her fist with shallow thrusts of her hips. "What are you thinking?" Quinn says. "Want me to ride you?"

"Mmm, maybe after you fuck me," Charlie says. "I didn't wear a plug for nothing."

"You wore an anal plug to church? God, you're going to hell."

Charlie just grins and kisses her before dropping to her knees. "Hey God," she says loudly, looking up at the ceiling as she pulls Quinn's panties down. "Watch this."

Quinn rolls her eyes at Charlie's theatrics, then sucks in a breath as she takes Quinn's cock into her mouth, sucking and licking her shaft. Quinn's fingers curl at her sides, hands tightening into fists. "Fuck, Charlie," she hisses. She wants to bury her hands in Charlie's hair, but knows from experience that was a great way to get punched in the dick.

It's a messy blowjob, the way she knows Quinn likes it, and spit runs down Quinn's shaft as Charlie gags herself down on her cock, slurps her way back up. Quinn pants and moans, pinching at her nipples and squeezing her breasts, chasing every last bit of pleasure she can reach. Charlie is relentless, and it isn't long before Quinn is close to blowing her load in her sister's sucking mouth. "Gonna cum," she warns, barely.

Charlie pulls back, all at once, and squeezes the base of Quinn's dick with her thumb and forefinger. Quinn groans in frustration as her near-release fades.

"Shhh, little angel," Charlie says softly, and Quinn deflates. She gives Quinn's balls a teasing lick. "We need to save that cum for my ass. I want to feel it dripping from me."

Quinn can't blame her. On the rare occasion they risked fucking during school, Quinn's favorite part was walking the halls of McKinley with her sister's hot cum threatening to drip from her stretched ass.

Charlie drops her boxers and climbs onto one of the sound booth's chairs. Facing the back, she settles in and arches her spine, raising her ass for easy access. Quinn grins at the butt plug buried there. Of _course_ it has a skull-and-crossbones etched into the base. She tugs on it, gently but insistently, until it pops free.

Charlie's hole is a tiny gape, the size of a dime, before it clenches shut, an involuntary reflex. The sight makes Quinn's dick pulse. She gets on her knees and takes Charlie's ass in her hands, pulling her cheeks apart. Pressing a kiss to the pink clench, Quinn reaches between Charlie's legs to trail her fingers down her cock. "Come on," she whispers, with another kiss. "Open up for me."

Charlie groans, her dick jumping in Quinn's hand, and her hole flexes slightly. Quinn hums and presses the flat of her tongue against it, then licks into the soft skin.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Charlie pants, her cock pulsing in Quinn's hand.

Quinn jerks her off while she rims her, kissing and licking Charlie's hole, loosening her entrance with pushes of her tongue. She ventures down to Charlie's balls a few times, inhaling her scent, licking and sucking the sensitive sac.

When she can dip her tongue into Charlie's ass, when she's open and ready for her, Quinn rummages through her purse until she finds the tiny bottle of lube. She stands and slicks up her shaft, pushes lube into Charlie's hole and spreads it, and then she's pressing the head of her dick against Charlie's asshole. She barely has to exert herself and she's sliding in, smooth and easy, drawing a long, low moan from her sister.

"How's that?" Quinn asks softly, watching the rim of Charlie's hole stretching around her girth. She's pushed halfway in, and she wants to push _deeper,_ wants to start _fucking_ her, but she waits, because she's not a _total_ bitch.

"So fucking good," Charlie says, meeting her eyes over her shoulder. "God, Quinn. Your fucking dick..."

"More? All of it?"

Charlie bites her lip and nods, eyes fluttering as Quinn pushes until she's bottomed out, her hips pressed snug against Charlie's ass, buried deep inside her.

" _Fuck_ ," Charlie groans. "Oh, fuck, that's so good."

Quinn draws out, slow and easy, and both of them moan at the sensation, Charlie's pucker dragging back on her shaft. Quinn drips a bit more lube on her shaft and pushes back in, sets a slow pace, opening up Charlie's asshole thrust by thrust.

Charlie is slack-jawed, her eyelids heavy, a small moan leaving her lips every time Quinn is balls deep in her, filling her up with dick. "Faster," she urges, licking her lips. "Go for it."

Quinn stops holding back, because God, she _needs_ this. She pounds into Charlie, slams her cock into her ass, fingers biting her hips as she holds Charlie's body where she wants her. Pleasure ripples through her core at the tight heat she's fucking into. She lets everything else fade away: the church, the sound booth, the stray fucking Bible sitting next to them.

There's just Quinn and her sister, her beautiful sister, who meets her gaze over her shoulder as she fucks her, panting for _more_ and _harder_ and _faster._ Quinn drives her cock deep into Charlie, a few thrusts a bit too fast, and then her balls twitch. She groans and comes, shoots her load into Charlie's clenching ass, streams of cum pulsing from her dick into her sister's body. "Fuck," she sighs.

"You're a jerk," Charlie huffs as Quinn pulls out. "I'm so fucking close my balls hurt _._ "

"Turn around," Quinn says, and Charlie does, taking a seat with her legs spread. Her cock is visibly straining, painfully erect, the head tinged dark. Quinn falls to her knees, unable to resist a slow lick up Charlie's shaft before she takes her cockhead between her lips.

Charlie groans. "If you fucking tease me right now I swear I'll—"

Quinn pushes down on Charlie's cock, sucking her into her mouth, and Charlie cuts off her sentence with a gasp. Quinn takes as much of Charlie's dick as she can, her mouth filled with the pulsing hardness, the heat of her, and she sucks, bobbing her head up and down, tongue sliding under the shaft. She backs out to the head and circles it with her tongue. "Come for me," Quinn says quietly. "I want your cum, Charlie." Locking her eyes with Charlie's, Quinn takes her cock down to the back of her throat, gags on it until her eyes water and pushes harder.

She's rewarded with a burst of salty cum in her mouth, and she groans, swallows it and sucks for more, taking everything Charlie has to give, every throb of her cock flooding Quinn's mouth with cum. When it's over, when Charlie exhales and Quinn has swallowed the last of her, Quinn pulls off of her cock and sits back. She licks her lips, smiling with satisfaction.

She's unprepared for Charlie to launch from her chair and tackle her to the floor, and she giggles madly against Charlie's onslaught of kisses. "Charlie," she says, even as she meets a kiss with her own, letting Charlie's tongue slide against her own to taste herself. "We've got to get back."

"Reality can go fuck itself," Charlie says, kissing the corner of her mouth. "I want to stay here with you."

"We can't, little lion," Quinn says softly, brushing pink hair from Charlie's brow, and Charlie sighs.

"Yeah."

Dressing quickly, they clean up with the speed of practice until there is no trace of them. They make their way back to the their peers, steps just as quick as when they left, and arrive just as their pastor delivers his closing remarks, slipping into the back row under the cover of darkness.

There is guilt, of course, like always. Quinn doesn't seem to have the immunity to it that Charlie has, or maybe she just hides it better. For Quinn it's ever-present, like a permanent haze over her entire world, but it intensifies and threatens to crush her every time they do this. And then it passes.

The only thing Quinn can do is be defiant in the face of it, because it's not her fault she was born with a dick, not her fault she would never get a chance at a real relationship. The choices she's made—well, they were hers, but there was never really any other path, not that she could see. She glances to Charlie, smirks at the way she shifts in her chair, her ass probably sore, definitely full of her cum. Her sister rolls her eyes at her, and Quinn knows she's trying to figure out when she'll be able to return the favor.

Quinn can't wait.


End file.
